Twas The Night Before Christmas
by Dragon Rider
Summary: Here it is 'Twas The Night Before Christmas' Chrono Cross Style. I was playing Chrono Cross while my younger bro read 'Twas The Night Before Christmas' and thought hey why not!


This came to me while I boredly watched '_Twas a Night Before Christmas'_ on YTV. I had Chrono Cross on the mind [when don't I?]  And applied it to this world renown Christmas story. I do hope you enjoy. 

Twas The Night Before Christmas Twas a night before Christmas 

_And all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring_

_Not even a mouse_

_~~~_

In a large room in Viper Manor, 44 or so people, some with dignity other not so much slept quietly on Christmas Eve. Within the room there was a single bed, two couches two easy chairs and a tall cabinet set on the wall left off the door. Back against the far wall was an elegant fireplace, which took up 2/3 of the wall. On the right wall was a quaint little window, covered in flakes from the falling snow. The floor was covered in an elegant rug and the room was elaborately decorated for the holidays.

All the little ones lay bunched together in a corner contently holding a candy cane each. The Devas, Viper and Riddel had lay claim to the only furniture and bed in the place. On the floor just in front of this group, Fargo was sprawled out drunkenly, giving off gently snores having had too much of his 'special' eggnog. Close by the fireplace sat a sleeping Glenn, propped up against a wall with his arm gently around Leena who was having a siesta contently in his lap. Not far from this heart-warming scene, beneath a small window snoozed Serge. He was lazily on his side with his arm draped gently over Kid who dozed with a satisfied smile.

The rest were spread out over the floor, leaning against the wall or sleeping in a cabinet. All slept happily dreaming of one thing or another.

_~~~_

_The stockings were hung _

_By the chimney with care, _

_In hopes that Saint Nicolas_

_Soon would be there_

_~~~_

            A stocking for everyone, yes, _EVERYone_ was hung on the fireplace mantel or in the near vicinity, each decorated by its owner in very unique fashions appealing to that proprietor. A brilliant tree stood nearby the fireplace, decorated with stylish decorations some of which were made by members of the group. (Riddel had insisted that everyone make one ornament to place on the tree.) Some presents, big and small, already lay beneath it but a thing that could not be ignored was the sign sitting in front of the tree with almost indiscernible writing that only a child could produce that read:

"Santa-Sign-Here-So-We-Know-That-You-Came   

X………………… "

_~~~_

_The Children were nestle_

_All snug in their 'beds'_

_While visions of sugarplums_

_Danced in there heads._

_~~~_

            Despite the fact they weren't in beds the children were indeed nestled and snug together in their claimed corner, each and everyone of them dreaming of what was to come of the next morning though the only one dreaming anything close to a sugar plum was Razzly.

_~~~_

_With Kid in her 'kerchief_

_And Serge in his Cap_

_They'd just settled down_

_For a long winters nap_

_~~~_

            Not having the slightest clue to what a 'kerchief was, Kid turned down Riddel's offer to let her wear one to sleep in. She said she was quite happy sleeping in her clothes and didn't need a bloody kerchief, but thanked her anyway.

            Serge was also content sleeping in his own attire and when bugged about his bandana he told them simply to think of it as a sleeping cap when he was in bed.

_~~~_

_When out from the lawn_

_There arose such a clatter_

_They sprang from the bed_

_To see what was the matter_

_~~~_

            A soft noise outside grew into a dull jangle Kid stirred with a groan beneath Serge's arm. After a moment to grab her senses she took full notice of the noise and figured it necessary to alert someone.

            "Serge" She whispered to the boy beside her but got no response

            "Hey Serge." She whispered a bit more urgently. He responded by wrapping both of his arms around her fondly and mumbling something completely imperceptible even to one with the best of hearing. 

            Kid normally would have liked this just fine. Now however she was curious about the noises outside. Thus the reason she elbowed him in the gut while whispering "Common Mate git yer lazy arse up!"

            Serge recoiled with a quiet grunt and opened one of his eyes to glares sleepily at her, "What was that for?"

            She giggled quietly at his disheveled hair and out-of-place bandana not to mention to the confused look on his face only one so suddenly woken can hold. "Fer not wakin' up tha first two times mate." With that she stood up, Serge following her lead in a drowsy stupor while fixing his bandana to the right spot on his head..

_~~~_

_Away! To the window_

_They flew like a flash_

_Tore open the shudders_

_And threw up the sash_

_~~~_

            Quietly Kid pulled the curtains aside from the window before Serge opened the shudders, nearly falling out in the process.

_~~~_

_The moon on the breast_

_Of the new fallen snow_

_Gave the luster of mid-day_

_To objects below_

_~~~_

            "I'm blind!"

            Kid shook her head at the squinting teen beside her "It's just tha moon mate."

            "But the snow glare is blinding!" He whispered urgently.

            Putting her fingers gently on Serge's chin, Kid lifted his head slightly so that he was staring slightly farther into the horizon instead of directly at the snow below the window. He smiled sheepishly then looked about at the wondrous sight of freshly fallen snow and the moonlight dancing across it.

_~~~_

_When, What _

_To their wondering eyes should appear_

_But a miniature sleigh_

_And 8 tiny reindeer_

_With a little ol' driver_

_So lively and quick_

_They knew in a moment_

_It must be Saint Nick_

_~~~_

            Serge's image was broken as a large sleigh pulled by 8 horses with sticks tied to their heads came flying across the sky. Rubbing his eyes Serge realized his stupidity in thinking it was pulled by horses for none other than reindeer pulled the sleigh.

            A small gasp from Kidd caused Serge to turn his gaze to her quickly "Bugger! I always thought Lucca was pullin' me leg about Santa!" Serge was amazed on how she could whisper with such force.

            Turning his attention back to the flying reindeer and sleigh, Serge noticed the jolly old man seated merrily on the 'box' surrounded by bags of what was assumed to be toys.

            "Guess not."

_~~~_

_More rapid than eagles_

_His courses they came_

_And he whistled, and shouted_

_And called them by name;_

_~~~_

_"Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen!"_

            Kid and Serge watched wordlessly from the window as St. Nick, Santa, Kris Kringle, what ever it is you may like to call him called out to his reindeer while directing them towards the manor.

            _"On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now Dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

"Hey," Serge inquired quietly "Maybe I should start saying that to you guys?" A small smirk spread across his face before Kid whacked him causing them both to let out a small laugh.

_~~~_

_As dry leaves that_

_Before the wild hurricane fly_

_When they meet with an obstacle_

_Mount to the sky_

_So up to the house_

_Top the coursers they flew_

_With a sleigh full of toys_

_And St. Nicolas too_

_~~~_

            Kid scowled before shutting the window "With all the bloody noise he's makin' I'm surprised the bloke hasn't woke up the entire Manor!"

            Serge chuckled and stepped over to the fireplace and spread out the coals before using and Aqua beam to put it out completely. Kid rolled her eyes as she watched "I'm all fer Santa but seeing that ol' Boomer burn his arse woulda been intertainin' don't ya think?"

            "Yeah but we would have woke everyone up with our laughing."

            She shrugged just as a subtle noise was heard above them on the roof.

_~~~_

_And then, In a twinkling_

_They heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing_

_Of each little hoof_

_~~~_

            "If I heard what I think I heard Vipers gonna need ta clean off his roof." Kid said as she stuck her tongue out in a mock disgusted manor causing Serge to cover his mouth with one of his hands to prevent from giving a sharp laugh out loud.

            Grinning widely she looked up at the ceiling as the soft clatter of the reindeer hooves were heard before stopping a moment later.

~~~

_As he drew his hand_

_And was turning around_

_Down the chimney_

_St. Nicolas came with a bound_

_~~~_

            Serge, Who was still by the fireplace, turned at looked at Kid as he drew his hand off the mantel "Umm Kid?"

            She took her gaze to his "Yeah?"

            "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we supposed to be asleep when Santa comes?"

            "Yeah but I'm sure we got plenty of time before-" A noise in the chimney caught both there attention. Soot began to rain down upon the extinguished fire as Serge and Kid scrambled back to their respectful 'bed', just barely managing to flop down before a the jolly old 'boomer' emerged from the ashes and soot.

_~~~_

_He was dressed in all fur_

_From His head to his foot_

_And his cloths were all tarnished_

_With ashes and soot_

_A bundle of toys_

_He had flung on his back_

_And he looked like a peddler_

_Just opening his pack_

_~~~_

            Serge had landed half propped up against the wall and probably would have landed on his side had Kid not landed right beside him in much the same position forcing them to lean against one another in a half slouched position. Neither attempted to fix their position though because several feet in front of them was the idle of every young child's hopes and dreams.

            And if your thinking Barney may Karsh strike you down swiftly.

            They watched him through half open eyes as he put down the large sack, only inches from Glenn and Leena, and quietly began to read the letter from them all while eating the Squid Gut Pasta, Milk and Cookies that was left for him on the fireplace mantle.

            Kid scowled inwardly trying to remember how they had all agreed to put out Squid Gut Pasta for ol' St. Nick.

_~~~_

_His eyes – How they Twinkle!_

_His Dimples! How Merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses!_

_His nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth_

_Was drawn up like a bow_

_And the beard of his chin_

_Was as white as the snow;_

_The stump of his pipe_

_He held tight in his teeth_

_And the smoke_

_It circled his head like a wreath;_

_He had a broad face_

_And a little round belly_

_That shook when he laughed,_

_Like a bowl full of jelly_

_He was a right Jolly ol' Elf_

_~~~_

            Upon seeing the appearance of this man Serge thought an older Fargo or Viper only plumper. Shaking the ridiculous comparison from his mind he continued to watch as St. Nick finished the Pasta and the letter with a jolly old laugh before brushing off some soot, and taking a hardy puff of his pipe before opening the back and setting about his business.

_~~~_

_He spoke not a word_

_But went straight to his work_

_And filled all the stockings;_

_Then turned with a jerk_

_~~~_

            Kid watched in fascination on how fast this guy worked. All of the stockings were filled within a matter of minutes and beneath the tree was flooded in no later than 2 minutes. He then went about signing along the dotted line of the sign the children had put in so much work to make. '_Should get a tip from the ol' man'_ Kid thought to herself as he suddenly turned, forcing her to shut her eyes.

_~~~_

_Laving his finger_

_Aside of his nose_

_And giving a nod_

_Up the Chimney he rose;_

_He sprang to his sleigh,_

_To his team gave a whistle_

_And away they all flew_

_Like the down of a thistle_

_~~~_

            Opening her eyes again Kid saw that he was gone. She jumped to her feet and turned to the window where Serge was already standing. They both watched as the 8 reindeer pulled the sleigh from its spot on the roof and began to soar high into the night sky. 

_~~~_

_But they heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight…_

_~~~_

            "_Merry Christmas to all! And to all a Good-Night!_"

            After watching jolly ol' Santa disappear into the sky, Serge and Kid turned to each other, and after exchanging looks began to laugh. It proceeded so far as to make them roll on the ground to gasp for the air they had lost while drawling through the particularly long laughing fest.

            Suddenly Serge was struck in the side of the head by something and sat up to find the object. Finding it he saw it to be Glenn's boot and looked over at the young Dragoon who had already gone back to sleep.

            Serge shook his head and crawled over to the blanket that was his bed. Propping himself lightly against the wall he soon found Kid sitting beside him. He gave her a small smile before gently placing his arm around her shoulder receiving a smile in return. Giving a small yawn, the young thief laid her head sleepily on his shoulder before mumbling "Merry Christmas Mate."

            He smiled lightly before closing his eyes. "Merry Christmas Kid."

~~~                                                                                         ~~~                                                                             ~~~

Merry Christmas y'all!


End file.
